bottomfandomcom-20200215-history
S'out
S'out or Bottom's Out is the sixth and final episode of the second series of the sitcom Bottom, it should of aired on November 5th 1992 but it didn't air until 10th April 1995 due to sensitivity reasons Plot The episode starts off with Richie and Eddie arriving at Wimbledon Common for camping which they must do after losing a bet and must camp there for a week, Eddie remarks he can still see the bus stop from where they are. After noticing some dog mess on the floor they move to a different spot (a few foot steps in front of where they were) Richie tells Eddie is great but Eddie disagrees with Richie. Richie tells him that its real life, nature, struggle, destiny and questions Eddie's romance in which Eddie says she works in sketches on a Saturday afternoon, he tells her he should be going out with her that night and in attempt to make a dash for it tells Richie he will go to the Chemist before they shut but Richie stops him in his tracks asking about his sense of adventure to which Eddie responds with Ahh, now she's in Chiswick Richie tells him they don't need birds and its now where he tells him that they must camp for a week much to Eddie's shock, Richie tells him they are stuck with it and begin to get the tent set up which Eddie sarcastically says Right well thats the toilet tent, where do we sleep? Richie tells him its a stormbuster 4 and that they can go anywhere with it which Eddie says they will as soon as the breeze gets up. He is surprised to find out they will both be sleeping in the tent in which Eddie knows they will be very close together, he then becomes annoyed when only Richie has a sleeping bag. Richie informs him he isn't trying to trick Eddie tom which he says I would rather stick my genitals in a bees nest to which Eddie says Kinky after some innuendos Richie becomes cross when he assumes Eddie forgot the tin opener and after his rant Eddie proves him wrong when he shows it him but has no idea where the tins are, Richie realizes he (himself) had forgotten them he is quick to blame it on Eddie and tells them they will starve to death until Eddie tells him he has a pack of chocolate Hob Nobs which he refuses to share with Richie which results in a fight between the two and as a result the pack of Hob Nob's end up in the pond and the tent had been taken down in the process. Whilst sat round a camp fire with the Hob Nobs they retrieved and discussing the move Deep Throat Eddie remembers they are at Wimbledon Common and asks the question I wonder how much meat you get on a Womble Richie tells him Wombles don't exist but Eddie insists they do as he has seen them on the telly, Richie tells him they were just puppets but Eddie points out a Hedgehog in which he says is Great Uncle Bulgaria, regardless Richie tells him that is there supper to which Eddie tells him it will be spiky but Richie tells him about the Red Indians and that they eat them to which Eddie remarks with I bet that's why they wonder around going Owwww after a discussion on the Red Indians Richie asks how they can kill the Hedgehog, Eddie suggests he bores it to death but the Hedgehog has moved into the thicket. Eddie suggests they entice out the Hedgehog with a chocolate Hob Nob and remembers about his darts which he gets an idea to use them and the tent pole as a blow pipe. Before attempting the hunt Richie tells him they have to have some Amazon Indian names for themselves and after much messing around Richie decides to give him the name Pocahontas, as they go in for the kill the Hedgehog has moved again in the tree behind them, Richie thinks they should do it in their pants with pages from the Evening Standard as flaps down the front and back and getting out the Biros to doodle on their nipples but objects and go back to hunting the Hedgehog which doesn't go well. When the Hedgehog breaks cover Eddie fires the dart out the blowpipe which lands right in the back of Richie's head, Eddie pulls out the dart and in the process Richie lands face down in the camp fire putting it out,he puts his face in the pond to cool himself down and informs Eddie their is a fish in the pond. Eddie fires the dart out the blow pipe again but this time Richie's hand is attached to a boulder as the dart has got stuck on his hand which is why his hand is attached to it, Eddie removes it and the boulder lands on Richies foot.Fed up Richie tells Eddie to stand over on the opposite side of where he is and orders him to give him the dart and the blow pipe in an attempt to aim a dart at Eddie but instead of blowing he sucks which causes the dart to get lodged inside Richie's throat, Richie tells Eddie to slap him which he does and notices the dart, Richie tells him to get it out but at first makes him for being kinky but eventually removes the dart by hitting him in the back of the head with the mallet sending the dart flying out and bouncing off of various objects and gets stuck in Richie's backside which he removes it himself and throws it in the pond and tells Eddie they aren't cut out for the dart and blowpipe thing. Richie insists they have another go at the fish in the pond and uses Eddie's vest as a net, Eddie gets the stove (a camp fire) lite and Richie tells Eddie they have caught a fish which has a dart lodged in it he tells him the lost the net but now they have another problem, getting the stove lite which Richie lets Eddie use his lighter. Richie gets the fish cooking on the stove but it catches on fire in the process and stamps it out with his foot and comes to the conclusion its cooked, after washing it in the pond they separate it in two, Eddie gets on half which he saves for evidence and Richie gets the other which he eats and remarks how disgusting it tasted. Eddie and Richie sit down round the camp fire to sing dirty Rugby songs with a bottle of Scotch which Eddie polishes off the lot.Richie goes crazy and ends up singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star as opposed to a Rugby song. Eddie passes out and whilst realizing nothing happens in the countryside a passer by flashes his gentlemens area at the pair. Richie insists its time for bed despite it only being half past 5 and still daytime. In the tent its now night time and Richie and Eddie are tucked up for the night, Richie tries to make conversation with Eddie asking his going to bed routine and if hes ever been hang gliding. He tries going to sleep but believes its the sleeping bag making it uncomfortable for him and Eddie pulls the jaw string to tighten it, Richie then has to put out the light as Eddie goes straight to sleep and in the process breaks wind in doing so. Once he has begun to settle down there is a clap of thunder and a bolt of lighting startling him and awaking him, he goes back to sleep but is quickly awoken to the sound of an owl but believes it to be someone doing owl impressions, he awakes Eddie who was dreaming about being in bed with Kim Basinger, they try to go back to sleep but Eddie and Richie both awake to Eddie forgetting where they are to which Richie tells him they are in a tent. Richie tells Eddie there is something outside and he begins to question what it could be, Eddie gasps and exclaims WOMBLES and the thought terrifies them both, Richie suggests bring the fire in the tent to ward them off but as its gone out Eddie suggests they lite a fire in the tent which they do so causing the flames to shoot out from both ends of the tent, Richie then sees a silhouette of a figure outside the tent and panics and tells Eddie to help him out the sleeping bag but Eddie tells him there isn't any time and zips up the tent only for it to be opened back up by the passer by from earlier and flashes his genitalia at Richie and Eddie inside the tent but Eddie zips the tent back up and the flasher screams in pain and runs off with the tent attached to him. Eddie then prepares to leave for home but when asking Richie if he's coming and now knowing Richie cannot move he ends up hitting Richie over the head with the mallet knocking him out and the episode ends. Cast Rik Mayall Ade Edmonson Rupert Bates Julia Sawilia (Barmaid) Broadcast this episode did not air in the UK for almost three years after it was made. Following production, on 15 July 1992, Rachel Nickell was murdered on Wimbledon Common, the setting for this episode. Accordingly, The BBC decided to withhold domestic transmission for reasons of sensitivity, although it was included in overseas sales packages, and was screened in New Zealand in 1993. The episode was released on video in the UK 1993, and finally was broadcast there on from 10 April 1995. Notes This is the second episode set out of the flat the first was the second series episode Parade This is the first episode to feature only three characters A reference to the Children's character Mrs Tiggywinkle is made when Richie says the lines Mrs Tiggywinkle, Mrs Tiggywinkle and Mrs Tiggywinkle, yum yum A reference to Moby Dick is made when Richie says the lines Stand back Moby here i come and Lets get Moby under the grill This is the only episode in which Richie and Eddie go camping This is the first episode to show the most violence in an episode The Owl sound effects that where used in this episode would later he re used for the Series 3 episode Hole This is the first time in which we hear Thunder and Lightning Its the only time we see Richie and Eddie inside a tent During the first shot of Richie and Eddie in the tent Richie at one point addresses Eddie as Edward, this is the third time he has been addressed as this This is the first and only episode to feature a live animal on the show in this case its the Hedgehog Numerous references to The Wombles are made such as Eddie saying the Hedgehog is Great Uncle Bulgaria and whilst Richie is thinking of Indian names Eddie says Come on before he goes off to meet Orinoco also Wimbledon Common was the setting for The Wombles which is also the setting for this episode This is the first time we see Eddie's darts, it is also the first time they have been used in the show as well In this episode Richie brings up the topic of Red Indians and both he and Eddie start talking about them, at one point they both make the Red Indian noise whilst hunting the Hedgehog and also use the darts and a blowpipe in order to kill the Hedgehog (something that Red Indians do) Richie had previously spoke of Red Indians in the series 1 episode S'up in which he claimed he was part Red Indian, these scenarios might prove that Richie is in fact part Red Indian In this episode its revealed Eddie has two casual girlfriends one in Chiswick and another who works in sketches on a Saturday afternoon Errors In the stage shows its implied that Eddie can't read or write, in this episode whilst in the tent he is reading a book although when asked what its about Eddie says he doesn't know as he is too drunk to focus In the shot of the Hob Nobs on the line and on the sticks Richie and Eddie have to use to dry them out you can see some of the Hob Nobs are not perfect circles, also when Richie takes his Hob Nob off the stick he has if you look closely the Hob Nob bends After Richie says to Eddie they aren't cut out for using the darts and the blowpipe Eddie remarks that only the Hedgehog has had anything to eat but prior to this scene Eddie had eaten some of the Hob Nobs In the same scene Eddie says the Hedgehog has eaten 27 Hob Nobs and there is only one left but the small packet of Hob Nobs Eddie has only normally contain at least 15 Hob Nobs. Plus Eddie at some of them to himself, there are also six Hob Nobs on the small line above the camp fire that they use to entice the Hedgehog out with and Richie and Eddie and two Hob Nobs on sticks so it is impossible that the Hedgehog had eaten that many of Hob Nobs, and technically there was two of them left In the shot of Mr Tent flashing at Richie and Eddie whilst they are in the tent and when he runs off with the tent attached to him you can clearly see he is wearing a thong even though he is meant to be completely naked Richie says that they will wash the fish in the lovely fresh mountain stream, but it isn't a stream, its a pond and the water isn't fresh as it is clearly shown to be murky although this was probably added to be intentional for Richie to talk rubbish as he has done in previous episodes When inside the tent whilst trying to figure out whats outside Richie says What do you think it is?, a wolf?, a bear? but neither of these animals are native to Britain, they are only found in America and other parts of the world although this may have been intentional as to have a character to somewhat exaggerate When Richie says its time for Bed Eddie tells him its only half past 5, its is clearly still daytime and the tent isn't up but after Richie's line of A cuckoo in May oo- arr, oo - arr-eyy! it cuts to the next shot where it is nighttime and the tent is back up After eating his half of the fish Richie has dirt on his left cheek but when we see the scene of the pair inside the tent the dirt is no longer on his cheek, Richie isn't seen in any of the other scenes cleaning it off unless it was done off camera